Secret Weekend
by Michelle Birkby
Summary: Sam and Jack have a weekend's leave..what do they do with it?


Spoilers; this is set some time in season 5, so spoilers for stuff mentioned in season 4  
  
************************************  
  
"And that, ladies and gentlemen, is the end of the debriefing. You may now consider yourselves free for the weekend." Hammond said, with no little satisfaction, as he closed the heavy file in front of him. SG1 sighed in relief. It had been a long, tiring few weeks, and they hadn't had time off in some while.  
  
"At last!" Jack announced. "Freedom! You will never take our freedom!"  
  
"You know, I worry when Jack starts quoting from Mel Gibson films." Daniel confided in Sam. She smiled, gathering her notes.  
  
"Are you doing anything special this weekend, Sir?" she asked. Jack looked up, mouth open, ready to answer, but saw her question was directed at General Hammond. Jack looked away, sheepishly.  
  
"Going to see my grandkids. You, Major?"  
  
"I've got some work to do...at home!" she said quickly, pre-empting Jack's expected remark about leave meaning actually leaving. "Have fun, Sir."  
  
"You too." he said, leaving.  
  
"So," Jack said "Major Carter, is there any chance that you could not work this weekend, and come fishing with me?"   
  
She laughed, taking the bite out of her refusal.  
  
"Sorry sir."  
  
"Okay. You know one day I'll stop asking you." he said, the tone still joking, but the eyes hurt. "Then you'll be sorry."  
  
"I'll try to live with the disappointment." She joked back, smiling to show she didn't mean it, it was just a joke, this flirting/fishing thing, and no-one, least of all him, should take it personally.  
  
"Well," Jack continued, "if you won't come, maybe you guys..."  
  
"Sam, do you fancy a lift home?"  
  
"I promised Doctor Frasier I would help her with ..something." Daniel and Teal'c said, simultaneously.   
  
Teal'c headed off to the infirmary, as Sam and Daniel headed for the lift.  
  
"And here I am, all alone again, for the weekend." Jack said, to no-one in particular. Then he smiled, a slow, satisfied smile. "At least, that's what THEY think."  
  
In the lift Daniel looked at Sam. Looked as a slow, private little smile drifted across her face. She looked like a woman with a secret, a very happy, very satisfying little secret.  
  
"You're not JUST working this weekend, are you?" he asked her. She blushed, and flustered, but eventually admitted,  
  
"No, not JUST working."  
  
"So, do I get to know what you're up to?" he asked, as they stepped out of the base into the bright sunshine.  
  
"It's a secret." she told him.  
  
"It's a man, isn't it?" he asked.  
  
"What makes you say that?"  
  
"Because you're glowing. You're smiling. You look like you're in love."  
  
"Means nothing, Daniel."  
  
"It's not...Jack, is it?" he said, crossing his fingers behind his back in hope.  
  
"Of course not!" she snapped back, angry. "Daniel, he's my commanding officer, and regulations absolutely forbid..."  
  
"Alright!" he interrupted, but she continued,  
  
"And, apart from the fact that he's not that much younger then my Dad, it would just ruin the whole team dynamic, and put everyone's lives in jeopardy and.."  
  
"Alright! I got it. Stop ranting, Sam. I've got the picture."  
  
"Sorry." she said. "I just hate people getting the wrong idea, that's all. I know you would like us to... but he's a Colonel and I'm a Major, and that's that."  
  
She said, glancing quickly behind him, as the door opened, and Jack stepped out. Daniel looked back at his friend, then back at Sam.  
  
'Nothing' he thought, seeing the smile of recognition, but nothing else. 'So, its not him. Damnit, I was hoping...never mind.'  
  
"Come on, lets get you home." he said, leading Sam to the car.  
  
"Bye Jack." he called out.  
  
"Bye Daniel. Have a good weekend, Major." Jack called back.  
  
"You too, Colonel." she said, getting into Daniel's car.  
  
"Colonel." Jack sighed to himself. "Always Major and Colonel, Carter and Sir."  
  
Then he shook his head clear of thoughts he wasn't allowed to have about his 2IC. He had a good weekend ahead, and he wasn't going to spoil it thinking about things that couldn't be fixed.  
  
He arrived at the motel two hours later. It had taken him ages to find this place, not too close to the main routes, quiet, but not shabby, private, but not seedy. He made his way to the usual room, loaded down with candles, and wine, and a tape player.  
  
He got inside, locked the door, checked his watch.  
  
"An hour." he muttered. He set about arranging things, candles, Delibes playing in the background, oils by the bath, her favourite food (surprisingly, burger and fries) on the table, with the delicate rose wine she liked beside it. Then he stepped back, to check everything was as it should be.  
  
It still made him nervous, to think of her. He still got that peculiar twist in his stomach to think she'd be here, lying on those sheets, drinking that wine, in less than hour. It all had to be perfect, as far away from his army life, from rules and regulations, from the woman he wanted but couldn't have, as possible.  
  
He checked his watch for the fiftieth time in the past hour. Finally, it was time. He stepped outside. He could just hear it. The roar of her bike, and his breath caught in his throat.  
  
"Nearly 50, and behaving like a schoolboy." he thought. "If only your correct, cool, self-possessed Major could see you now...she'd probably still call you Sir."  
  
And then he smiled, because it wasn't his Major coming towards him. It was a wild, adventurous woman, who rode Harley's faster then the wind, could out-joke, out-sarcasm him any day, and could do things to him he'd only ever dreamt of, and not just in bed, but in his mind, and his soul and his spirit. And she was his, no rank, no rules, nothing but love, pure and simple.  
  
She rounded the corner, came to a halt, and stepped off, walking towards him. She was dusty from the road, and as she removed her helmet, her hair tumbled all over, regardless, her leathers clung to every curve, and she was as far away from the uniformed, correct, clean Major Carter he'd left behind as possible.  
  
She smiled, and Jack felt a sudden rush of love that still, after all this time, left him lightheaded. She was his. She was all his, and she was here.  
  
"Hello, Jack." she said.  
  
"Hello, Sam." he replied, grinning idiotically with joy.  
  
She reached up, and kissed him, long and slow and sweet, and he drowned in it, willingly. When finally, she let him go, she laughed to see the expression on his face, like a man who'd found salvation.  
  
"What did you tell Daniel?" he whispered breathlessly.  
  
"That I had a date with the man of my dreams."  
  
"So, technically, you didn't lie." Jack said. She laughed, wrapping her arms round him.  
  
"Do you think they guessed?" he asked.  
  
"They haven't guessed any time in the two years we've been having our secret weekends." she told him, they pulled him into the carefully prepared love nest, and shut the door.  
  
She shut the door on the military, on Major Carter and Colonel O'Neill, on all the regulations, and all the sensible things to do, and all the reasons they shouldn't be together. They weren't those people, just for this secret weekend. For those two days, they were simply Sam and Jack, two people very much in love. 


End file.
